


How to get used to being called Daddy

by Awsumatid



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom James T. Kirk, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Frottage, I Wrote This On My Phone, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut, Soul Bond, Spooning, Top Spock, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsumatid/pseuds/Awsumatid
Summary: Kirk starts calling Spock Daddy. Spock is confused. Kirk is really subby in this one.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone with little editing. I hope you enjoy it for what it is. Also, Kirk eventually passes out while being fucked but it's consensual.  
> In Japan there is a concept of a lover who is so overcome with pleasure that they do not move much during intercourse and it is considered quite cute. I took some inspiration from the idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim lays it on thick

His captain had been staring at him for approximately 8.3 seconds. They were eating dinner together with Uhura in the mess hall and Kirk was squishing some multicolored fruit under his elbow as he leaned his head on his hand. Uhura stopped chewing to stare wide-eyed at Jim.

"Jim."

The captain looked up from his daydreams. "Hmm?"

"You are crushing your salad."

Kirk glanced down. "So I am. My bad." He laughed it off and moved his arm. Uhura looked back and forth between the two men.

Jim's smile was radiant. Spock looked puzzled-- in his own way, of course.

"Are you well Captain?"

Jim batted his eyelashes. "I'm feelin' fine, mi-ster spo-ck." He said, drawing out the syllables unabashedly.

Spock stood up abruptly. "Excuse me." He said, and exited the room. Kirk watched him go with a frown.

"What was that?" Asked Uhura.

"You noticed?" 

"I'd have to be blind not to!"

Jim rested his chin on his hand. "Maybe we should get Spock's eyes tested."

"You were laying it on pretty thick, Sir." 

"He's so oblivious, and I can't tell if he's just emotionally constipated or if he is trying to protect my feelings."

She snorted at his word choice. "Maybe he's not interested. Maybe he's straight." 

Jim balked. "Noo. No. I don't want to think about that." 

"I could ask him for you."

Jim's eyes sparkled. "You'd do that for me?"

She chuckled. "Why not? You seem determined enough." 

He sighed. "Am I too much?"

Her gaze softened. "He wouldn't think that." 

"Thanks, Ny."

"You're welcome. Now finish your food."

Jim didn't realize he'd been guarding his plate. 

Spock took up a long stride to reach his quarters. He did not lock the door behind him, as he never did. 

He kneeled at his meditation alcove and steadied his thoughts. Mental images of his captain rushed to the forefront of his mind. He took a deep breath and meditated.

By the time he finished meditating, Jim was in his own quarters, climbing into bed. Jim's mind returned back to his daydreams in the mess hall. He wondered what Spock would do if he found out how Kirk felt. Would he act on it? Kirk desperately wanted him to. He reached beneath the covers and grabbed his aching erection.

He tried to picture Spock in the quarters nearby, so far yet so close.It was wrong of him, he knew, and yet something about that excited him further. He huffed out a breath in frustration.

Later, spent and relaxed, he dissolved into sleep.

The next morning found Uhura and Spock together in the turbo lift. "Good morning commander." Spock nodded.

She decided he wouldn't mind if she came out and asked. "Spock, are you straight?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question. "By human standards that's a very personal question."

"But you're Vulcan, too." She said, and waited.

"I am not 'straight', no." He said, his face not showing a hint of emotion.

"Well wait-- do you like girls?"

Just then the turbo lift doors opened and Spock went to his station, leaving Uhura standing there feeling like a fool.

When Kirk reached the bridge and sat down, Uhura waggled her eyebrows, looking more like she was having a seizure rather than suggesting anything. "Lieutenant Uhura, is everything alright?" 

She gave an exasperated sigh and motioned him to come closer. "I spoke with Spock," she whispered. Jim's eyes bulged and he tried to silently stop her from continuing within Spock's earshot. "He said he's not straight." 

Over at his station, Spock raised an eyebrow. Why did his captain want to know? 

"Captain?" She questioned.

"He heard you." 

She covered her mouth. "Sorry, sir." 

The captain shook his head. "At ease." 

He walked back to his chair and sat back down. He looked at the view screen and itched for adventure. Lately they'd just been surveying star systems and clusters, charting for the most part. Maybe that was why he'd been feeling antsy in general.

They again took lunch together in the mess hall, this time with bones and Sulu as well as Uhura. Usually the command team would eat lunch in their quarters to give the crew a chance to relax but Kirk thought he would die of boredom if he didn't suggest it to Spock.

Spock again sat across from him and Kirk reached over to put his foot on Spock's ankle. Still no response, Kirk thought gloomy.

"Jim?" He asked, for the Captain had been insisting he use his given name when they were off duty.

"Yes, sir?" He responded, a challenge in his eyes. He moved his foot up an inch.

Spock was puzzled. He thought the Captain wanted to be more informal off duty. Perhaps it was due to the presence of the crew. "Have you had time to read the reports from the science team?"

"I admit it must have..." he licked his lips. "Slipped my mind. Won't happen again commander."

McCoy suddenly dropped his fork and hit his chest as if he had trouble swallowing. The rest of the table were staring at Kirk and Spock.

Spock raised his brow. "Indeed, captain." 

Again, Jim was staring. 

"Jim, May I speak with you a moment?" McCoy said. Spock's stomach did a flip.

"Certainly." He said, rising from the table. "Excuse me, gentlemen, Uhura." 

As soon as they were alone, McCoy interrogated. "What has gotten into you, Jim?"

The captain sighed. "I don't know. Was it really that bad?"

"Yes! You looked like you were gonna jump Spock's bones in front of everyone in the mess'. Are you feeling alright?"

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. I've been really distracted lately."

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"Do you really think that would help?"

McCoy sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him about all this."

"No. I can't."

"What happened to the brave Captain James T. Kirk?"

"There's a difference between bravery and stupidity, bones. I'll just… tone it down, okay?"

"Fine, Jim. It's your life."

"Thank you. Now let's get back before lunch is over."

Their biweekly chess match was the first time they'd be alone together since this whole thing started. Despite his earlier promise to tone it down he found himself changing into his green shirt and making the room temperature more comfortable for his Vulcan. He set up the chess set and ordered tea from the replicator as his door chimed.

"Come." He said. 

Spock entered, grabbed Kirk's waist, pushed him against the chess table and kissed him.

Kirk moaned."Daddy~" 

Spock stopped and stood up straighter before pulling the hem of his shirt down. "I'm sorry, captain. I don't know what came over me." 

Kirk looked at him, a plea in his eyes. For a moment, Spock mused on the expressiveness of humans. "Don't go, Spock" he said, grabbing his first officer's hand and sending jolts of electricity through their touch. Spock closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Jim."

"Fuck me daddy." He whispered. Spock raised him onto the table, barely registering the chess set clacking to the floor. When they kissed again electricity buzzed through their lips and Spock grabbed Jim's hands and held them close. 

Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's waist. Spock ground his hips down on Kirk's. Then, suddenly, he was lifting Jim up and tossing him down on his bed. Jim scrambled to get his pants off as Spock removed his boots. It wasn't long until he was down to his briefs and Spock was pushing his shirt up. Spock worshipped his body, kissing and rubbing his fingers on every part of Jim's exposed chest. Jim was an incoherent begging mess beneath him. "Please, Spock."

Kirk loved bottoming, but he rarely found someone who wasn't intimidated by him and who was confident enough to do him, so he was only really used to toys. "Check the-- ahh, the nightstand daddy."

Spock opened the drawer and found lube and toys, specifically noticing the Vulcan dildo. "You little slut" he said, somehow knowing Kirk wanted the demeaning dirty talk. "You're already ready for me aren't you." 

Kirk moaned at Spock's emotional language. "Yes daddy, I'm your slut, please use me."

Spock ripped off Jim's briefs and pulled off his own boxers. Jim's dick was swollen and red, circumcised due to his Jewish heritage. He moaned when he saw Spock's dick bounce free of his waistband. It was green, which Kirk had a weakness for, long, double ridged, and more curved than his toy, which meant good things for his asshole. It was also wet and dripping. Kirk shoved part of his fist in his mouth. "You like my dick don't you. You were born to take my cock you whore." Kirk nodded enthusiastically.

Spock shoved two fingers in Kirk's mouth as he shoved one lubed finger into Kirk's ass, ignoring his quivering member. Kirk squirmed on the bed. 

One finger quickly became two as Kirk lavished the fingers in his mouth with his tongue. Spock groaned. He scissored his fingers inside of his mate, enjoying the look of his asshole spread wide, dripping with lube. His breath hitched as he added a third finger, before removing his hand from Kirk's mouth to slide a condom on his cock. Kirk whined beneath him. "I want to feel you daddy…" 

Spock's cock jumped in his hand. He slid the condom off and tossed it aside before shoving his fingers back in Kirk's mouth. Kirk moaned around him.

"Little bitch wants my cock so bad doesn't he?"

"Yesh"

Spock removed his fingers and stroked Kirk's thigh as he poked at his captain's entrance. The tight muscle spasmed and shuttered before yielding to the thick Vulcan cock. Whatever liquid was coming from his tip was absorbing into Kirk's walls and making him feel hot and pleasant. As Spock spread him wide the pain turned to pleasure and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

"Spock"

Spock buried himself to the hilt and began rubbing two fingers over Jim's sweat-slicked body.

He slowly rocked in and out of his captain's tight hole, breathing heavily. "M-more, daddy, please" Jim begged.

Spock pulled out two inches and slammed back in over and over, pleasure rising behind his eyes. Jim was back to saying incoherent gibberish interspersed with spock's name.

"You little whore, taking all you can get and asking for more." 

Jim moaned. Spock changed his angle and pounded against Jim's prostate again and again. Spock stroked Jim's dick with his saliva-soaked hand.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Aaaaahhhh!!!" Jim said, and came with a scream. Spock continued to thrust into him and stroke him through his climax. Once he was done Spock took his lips and rubbed his tongue in a filthy kiss.

Kirk felt black sleep tug at the sides of his vision, and he was completely satisfied and content.

Spock pulled out and came over Kirk, claiming him as his. He continued fucking him and kissing his neck as Kirk fell into sleep, a smile pulling at Kirk's lips. 

"Mine."

He came three more times until he was flaccid again-- twice inside of Jim and one over his belly. He tucked himself away and went to get a washcloth, stopping to admire his handiwork. 

He returned and gently washed his captain's belly, thighs, dick and ass, though Vulcan sperm was still slowly leaking out. He disposed of the cloth and started to redress before his captain stirred awake. 

He smiled satisfied at his first officer. "Stay with me." 

Spock climbed into the tiny bed and spooned his Captain. The skin to skin contact felt nice, and Kirk quickly fell back to sleep. Spock let himself slumber until he awoke, earlier than Kirk as usual.

He carefully extracted himself from Kirk's arms and brought his discarded uniform into their shared shower. He washed up, brushed his teeth and hair, dressed, mediated, and started his shift.

When Kirk awoke he was cold, missing the warmth he'd shared that night. For a moment, he wondered if he dreamt the whole thing, until he noticed his ripped underwear rolled up under his back, and the toppled chess set he noticed with chagrin. He discarded the ruined underwear, changed his sheets and made his bed, showered, brushed his teeth and hair, put away the chess table, and made himself some coffee. He sat at his desk reading reports and sipping his coffee, occasionally smiling to himself about the night he had.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this next chapter a little early so I don't forget to post it at all! I have bipolar disorder and I've been put through the ringer due to all of these quarantine changes so I'm not at baseline right now. Hope y'all enjoy, have a great rest of your day.

Spock sat in the captain's chair, as was his duty, and felt his mind wander. The chair smelled so much like Jim.   
He thought back to what he'd done last night and felt shame. He felt he had taken advantage of his beloved. He had called Spock daddy, and surely that was reason enough to stop. If Jim felt he was a father figure-- an idea which perplexed Spock-- surely he couldn't have consented to his conduct.   
He also came inside without asking, and continued after Kirk had fallen asleep, and therefore could not say no. Not to mention the inappropriate things he'd said to his superior. He decided he needed to apologize and accept the consequences. He would ask to take dinner with Jim in his quarters.   
The Captain came to the bridge looking more relaxed than he had in weeks, and relieved Spock to his station at the scanner. Spock was thankful to be able to distract himself with work.   
"Spock, I read those reports this morning. Good work."  
"I will pass that on to the science department, sir."  
Kirk's eyes crinkled in the corners.  
"Captain, will you have dinner with me this evening, in my quarters?"  
He smiled. "Of course, Spock, I'd be happy to." Spock nodded.  
Jim ate lunch in the mess hall, Spock was absent but Bones, Sulu and Chekov were eating with him. Uhura was at another table, singing to her other friends. Jim smiled, happy for her.  
"Did it finally happen, sir?" Chekov asked.  
Sulu was sitting next to him. "Sulu told me vat happened yesterday."  
"By now I'm sure everyone knows, Jim." Said bones.   
Kirk's mouth hardened into a thin line. He didn't mean to mess with Spock's reputation. "Even if something did happen between us, ensign, I do not 'kiss and tell'."  
Sulu smiled and nudged Pavel's arm. "I bet they did."   
"You two better stop before you give me and Jim a headache." Said bones. Jim looked at him with gratitude.  
"Sorry, kepten." He said, and whispered to Hikaru "I'll back zat bet."   
Bones shook his head. He noticed Kirk wasn't guarding his food today, but didn't mention it. Later, as they returned to their stations, Leonard pulled him aside. "I'm glad to see you in such a good mood, Jim." He paused. "Whatever got you in it."   
Kirk smiled. He felt like McCoy had given them his blessing. He stepped onto the bridge with a spring in his step, for once not minding the lack of incidents as of late. The enterprise was his home. Sometimes it felt good to be reminded of that. He sat back in his chair and smiled.  
Spock was aware of Jim when he entered the bridge, more than hearing or seeing. The hair on his arm stood on end. He kept himself from turning his head to look.  
As the captain took his seat in the captain's chair nearby, Spock's nose was filled with Jim's scent. It was intoxicating. Despite Spock's breathing techniques and mantra, he felt his boner nudge into the console below him. He stood still at the scanner, hoping no one would notice him as he willed the offending biological reaction away.  
Spock knew the only thing that caused this type of reaction in Vulcans was the Pon Farr, but being half human he also experienced such reactions when he was fourteen. Was it his time already?  
Kirk let his gaze drift to Spock, who, he thought, looked very handsome in the light of the bridge.  
It seemed a logical assumption that the pon farr was causing his increased desire to mate and bond, but he still had some questions. Why did he feel a pull towards Jim rather than to T'pring? He searched his mind for the place she occupied, and found it weak and covered with strong shields. His need must have passed her over and found his feelings for Kirk instead.  
He searched his mind for a connection with Kirk, and he found one. It was new in his mind and not yet fully formed, but it was already larger than T'pring's. The shimmering gold soothed him. He'd never heard of a bond forming without a meld before.  
Eventually his erection had gotten the message that it was unneeded and subsided enough for Spock to excuse himself to his quarters. His meditation was interrupted by a chime at his door. "Enter."   
Kirk walked into the room and noticed Spock sitting in the alcove. "Am I interrupting anything?"   
"No. Take a seat." He said, getting up and ordering food on his replicator. They'd eaten together enough for Spock to know what he liked, and Spock found a strange satisfaction in ordering for him. He placed the meals down and sat across from his Captain.   
"Are you alright? You left the bridge in a bit of a hurry."  
"I will be fine."Jim worried on his lip."I apologize for the actions I took last night."  
"Why, Spock? That was the best sex I've had in my life. And I've had a lot of sex."   
The Vulcan growled possessively. "I am under the effects of the Pon Farr. It is very taboo to speak of it to anyone who is not involved. It is a mating urge that dates back to the beginning of the Vulcan species. During this time we are stripped of all logic, and must return for a ceremony on Vulcan, or else die.  
I have chosen you as a mate. You may refuse. The time is very volatile, the urge to bond and claim is consuming. I cannot be certain you would not be harmed."   
Was he serious? Not only did this sound like some prank bones put him up to, but the idea that he would refuse and let Spock die was ridiculous. It also sounded really, really hot.  
Kirk batted his lashes. "You may use me however you want me, daddy."   
Spock inhaled sharply. There it was again, 'daddy'. What did Kirk mean by that? It really didn't sound familial at all. Spock swallowed his excess saliva and ignored his boner. "I'm not familiar with your usage of the word 'Daddy'."  
Kirk blushed. His foot had began on Spock's ankle and he had been inching his way up. Kirk was having a hard time thinking. "It-it's like sir, commander, mister, master… but you know… more affectionate and casual." He said, his sock covered foot now feeling Spock's erection. He rubbed it through the fabric. Spock's breathing hitched.   
"Jim. I'm not sure you understand what the pon farr entails."  
"No I think I do. You, me, alone together on Vulcan. Sex as hot as the planet itself."   
Spock's eyes slid closed as Kirk stroked his dick through his pants. His foot was becoming quite wet.  
"Without bonding, the pon farr is extremely emotionally damaging. Vulcans do not take bonding lightly, Jim. We mate for life."  
Jim smiled. "A life with you doesn't sound so bad."   
Spock's cock jumped. Kirk scooted forward in his seat so he could try to push spock's pants down. Spock looked at him with hungry eyes, as if he were a tall glass of water to a man dying of thirst. Kirk was hot and panting, having finished his meal before Spock could notice. "Take me Mr. Spock."  
The first officer stood abruptly and stepped out of his pants. He got off his overshirt before impatiently moving to Kirk who was still taking off his other boot.  
Spock moved in closely and put his hands on Kirk's hips. He kissed him deeply and pulled up his shirt. Jim got his pants off before Spock ripped his undershirt off. "You've got to stop doing that to my---mmph" he said, being cut off by a kiss.   
Spock had backed them up to the wall and was kissing his neck, leaving marks next to the ones he'd left prior, this time more likely to be seen. He kissed and sucked down to his crotch and mouthed at the head through his briefs. Kirk moaned. "Daddy…"  
Spock pulled his briefs down and took Kirk in his mouth. He stroked his own dick to get enough material to coat his fingers and he stuck them inside Kirk's asshole. "F-fuck. Spock."  
Spock slid off of Kirk's cock with a lewd popping noise and moved on to lick his balls and slide two wet fingers over his perineum.  
Kirk's knees grew weak from the pleasure as he leaned against the wall until Spock bent him over his desk. He replaced his fingers with his longer than average tongue and ate him out until saliva dropped down his chin.  
"M-more. Please."  
Spock came back up, kissing his lover's shoulders and neck as he did so. Kirk wiggled his ass. "You little whore. Willing to marry just to secure access to some Vulcan dick."  
He rubbed his cock on Kirk's ass. Spock stuck two fingers inside Kirk's mouth before spanking his ass. Kirk moaned out. His arms trembled.   
"You're the only-- ahh… only one who can…"  
"My little slut, only satisfied by my cock, so hungry for it."  
"Yes daddy."  
Just then he stuffed himself inside of Kirk, eliciting a cry. As Kirk absorbed his aphrodisiac precum, he pushed deeper and deeper, pressing up directly into Kirk's prostate. Due to the angle and the curve of his cock, every time he thrust back into Jim he hit it straight on. Kirk was overwhelmed with pleasure and melted into spock's arms.   
Spock's brain turned off, only vaguely aware of his captain moaning his name over and over as he slammed against his g spot. Kirk came over his first officer's desk as said officer fucked his brains out. Spock became aware again as Kirk came dry. His hole was full of cum and it dripped down over his balls and thighs. Spock kissed his shoulder and gently pulled out. He's fever was pushed back but he knew it was still coming.  
"I am sorry, Captain. The pon farr overtook me again. Are you well?"  
Drool dribbled down his chin as he spoke. "That was… just what I needed, Spock."  
"I find myself feeling the same way." He admitted. Spock helped him up and over to the bed. He left for a moment and came back to clean Jim up. Jim liked being covered in cum but he acquiesced anyway. His Vulcan climbed into the too-small bed and held him close. There's nothing better than this he thought as he fell asleep, feeling Spock's breath on the nape of his neck.  
When he awoke the hands on his belly were burning hot. Spock was moaning in pain and his erection was looking into Jim painfully hard. He turned to face him and put a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up."   
Spock's eyes were glued shut. "Jim."   
"I'm here, Spock."   
No response.  
The Captain got out of bed and put on some clothes. "Kirk to sickbay"   
"What is it, Jim?" Answered bones.  
"Spock's got a high fever." Bones paused. He thought Vulcans didn't get sick.  
"Bring him over."  
"Kirk out."   
Kirk dressed his Vulcan in his meditation robe, mostly because it was easy, before he realized that he couldn't carry him.  
"Kirk to McCoy."  
"Yes, Jim?"  
"I can't carry him."  
"Right. I'll send a stretcher."   
Jim worried on his lip. "Thank you, bones."   
Once Kirk got his friend-- was that appropriate?-- to sickbay he went back to his quarters to sleep.   
In the morning when he went to visit Spock he still wasn't conscious. "He's dying, Jim.  
"His body is producing incredible amounts of adrenaline, enough to kill a human, and if it doesn't stop he's gonna die."  
"How long until then, bones?"  
"Maybe 3 days. I don't know what's causing it."  
"We have to get him to Vulcan."  
"What, so we can throw him a proper funeral? Since when did you become a quitter?"  
"No, he told me before he passed out that he needed to go to Vulcan. He's like turtles that only lay eggs on the beach they were born."  
"Well get to it, then!"   
"Take care of him for me." Jim said before he headed for the bridge. He told Uhura to send a message to Starfleet, being as vague as possible, and told Sulu to set a course for Vulcan. "Steady as she goes."  
They would be in orbit around Vulcan in 17 hours if everything went smoothly, and the captain realised he would need to prepare. He left Sulu at the conn and went to prepare a kit and get some rest.


	3. they go to vulcan

Jim felt the edges of his afterglow dissipate as he watched his ship settle into orbit around Vulcan. He bit his lip. What if the ceremony didn't work?  _ What if he got fucked to death on Vulcan? _

Bones was waiting for him by the turbo lift, practically teaching him first aid as they walked to the transporter. He handed Kirk some medicine.

"Remember to take these, it'll help you breathe." 

Kirk nodded. Spock was standing, barely able to keep his eyes from rolling back. The three friends transported down to Spock's home planet.

James was surprised to see T'pau sitting there. He didn't recognize Spock's parents, and Spock was only aware of the sand at his feet, the air on his skin, and the presence of his Captain close by.

She said something in Vulcan and handed Spock a mallet for the gong. Kirk stood and watched as Spock walked to the gong and rang it. 

"It has begun." She said. The other vulcans began exiting the arena. Amanda took pity on McCoy and signaled that he follow suit. She fought the tears of pride in her eyes. She was so happy her son had followed in her husband's footsteps and married for love.

Spock picked Jim up bridal style and took him into a shaded hut. Jim barely got the chance to set his bag down before his Vulcan was on him, laying down kisses and tugging insistently on his clothing. Jim disrobed quickly, partially out of a desire to not run out of clothing, and partially because he was an obedient lover.

Jim must have lost track of time because one moment he was standing, and the next Spock was naked and laying on top of him. 

Spock reached down and rubbed their erections together with the lube of his precum. Kirk loved the way his rough fingers rubbed his base and delighted in the feeling of the head of his cock catching on each of Spock's ridges. 

The more Spock rubbed the more it felt really,  _ really good. _ It was like his dick was becoming more sensitive with each stroke. His cock twitched out of Spock's grasp, who responded by gripping them both tighter. He saw stars as he came over Spock's belly. 

His asshole twitched when Spock touched two fingers to it. "Lube…" he protested. As Spock's fingers gently pushed at his entrance he recognized the cool slimy texture from the last time they'd been together, and his ass relaxed at the aphrodisiac effects. His asshole began drawing Spock's fingers in deeper. He moaned.

When Spock finally pushed his cock against Kirk's entrance the captain let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As Spock's precum coated his walls he fell into bliss.

Hours later, Kirk was still at nirvana as his husband slammed into him over and over, displacing the cum and causing him to cum dry. 

He felt Spock place his fingers on his psi points and let out a gasp as Spock fucked his mind. 

It was like his mind and body divided, able to experience sensations separate from each other. He saw the space for him in Spock's mind fill and flow over, gold thread wrapping around the structured blue and green chord.

_ Jim _ .

_ Spock, you're talking! _

_ I am able to communicate with you more clearly now that our bond is established. _

_ Is it over already? _

Jim saw and felt Spock's amusement.  _ No, ashayam. Even here my mind still burns for thee.  _

_ Oh okay. I love you. _

Jim felt the barrage of spock's mind over thinking and rambling before he heard  _ I love you too. _

_ You're cumming again Spock. _

Kirk became aware of what approximated a grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post this for so long!


	4. Once you've gotten used to it It's not bad at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pon farr, Kirk is far hornier than Spock.

Once they'd gotten back to the ship Kirk began the paperwork to register them as married. It felt weird, being married. It wasn't what he had expected from a marriage-- settling down, 9 to 5, wedding registry-- he decided he liked it better this way. He thought the ability to communicate through touch would serve them well on an away mission. 

It would take some time for them to live together. The paperwork would need to be processed and acknowledged, then they would need to dock at a starbase, and then wait for their new quarters to be arranged. Kirk was eager for it, instead of cuddling in those small beds, but Spock only wanted it because it would make Jim happy. 

He was glad for the paperwork though. He wanted everyone to know his claim on Jim was official. On the bridge, turbo lift and hallways he found himself standing closer to his captain. When they ate in the mess hall he sat next to his lover, practically pressed against him. He found himself shooting dirty looks when flirtatious officers tried to cozy up to Jim. It was illogical but he had a strong drive to protect his bond.

It had been a long day of paperwork with nothing to excite the captain, and he felt tired down to his bones. He cozied up to Spock in his quarters. "I just want to fall asleep with you fucking me." Spock went green.

"It's the best thing to fall asleep to, Spock. I like feeling you." 

Spock shifted to spoon his husband. "Then you shall have me. Now, and forever." He said, and Kirk waited in anticipation. But all he felt was spock's slow breath puffing at the nape of his neck. He was still very tired from the pon farr. Kirk closed his hand around spock's.

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end this early because it was loosely based off of my relationship at the time, which has now ended. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I decided to stagger the chapters out a little bit.


End file.
